Many conventional techniques exist for transmitting or detecting electromagnetic radiation signals. However, changing operational requirements render many of them unsuitable for certain applications. For example, it is believed to be desirable to provide high altitude airships with sophisticated sensor arrays. These ships are desired to remain on station for substantial periods of time and at very high altitudes for upwards of one year, without refueling.
It is desirable to provide a reconfigurable radiator array suitable for extended service that is relatively lightweight and flexible, and having relatively reduced power requirements as compared to conventional arrays.